In GB433228 A, it was already proposed back in 1934 to make the cigarette paper of filterless cigarettes be impregnated with nitrocellulose lacquer, at least at one end, the end intended to be touched by the lips during smoking. Advantages are said to include that the emission of constituents of the smoke to the lips is reduced, that the cigarette paper becomes less wet when touched by the lips and that the cigarette paper sticks less to the lips.
The documents U.S. Pat. No. 2,755,206 A, U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,914 A, CN 2193654 Y and EP 1895863 B1 describe cigarette filters that have substances stored in the filter core, such as typically aromatic substances in liquid form, these substances typically being kept in a capsule that can be broken open by an external compressive force whenever the substance can come into contact with the stream of smoke from the tobacco part of the cigarette and can develop its effect. In order that the liquid, typically oily, substance does not saturate and discolor the mouthpiece lining paper, that is to say the outermost enclosing layer of the filter of the finished cigarette, the mouthpiece lining paper and the filter core containing the liquid substance are separated by a circular-cylindrical intermediate layer of a liquid-impermeable separating material.
GB 1422286 A1 and DE 2327822 A1 describe a mouthpiece lining paper that consists of a film of plastic and has on its outside an additional imprinted lacquer coating. This additional imprint may have been applied in two layers.
DE 630817 C describes a mouthpiece lining paper that has a layer of real gold on the outside. For this purpose, a first lacquer coating is applied to the mouthpiece lining paper and the layer of gold is applied cathodically to said first coating. A further lacquer coating is applied over the layer of gold in order to reduce abrasion.
GB 269194 A describes a mouthpiece lining paper on the outside of which there has been applied a layer of pulverized mica, which is applied in a mixture with a lacquer. A further lacquer coating is applied over this layer of mica.
US 20080029111 A describes a mouthpiece lining paper formed by two layers, the smoker being able to remove the outer layer. If the inner layer comprises a coating with sensory substances, the outer layer serves the purpose of protecting the coating of the inner layer from external influences.
In DE 1928432 U and DE 1532252 A1 it is proposed to impregnate the longitudinal region of filter cigarettes that are touched by the lips during smoking with a deodorizing agent or flavoring, in order to prevent substances contained in the smoke, unpleasant-tasting substances, from acting on the lips. It is also proposed to make the region of the surface that is provided with such an agent distinguishable in color from adjoining regions of the surface by an imprint.
In US 20030178039 A1 there is described a mouthpiece lining paper that includes 20 to 70% by weight of a water-dispersible cellulose material, 20 to 70% by weight of a water-soluble film-forming material and 0 to 10% by weight of a humectant. This mouthpiece lining paper is printed on the outside and coated with a layer of lip-release coating. A lip-release coating is understood as meaning a substance that prevents the lips from sticking to the mouthpiece lining paper and is usually applied as a lacquer.
In DE 2743986 A1 it is proposed to achieve an improved luster effect by applying a lacquer coating to the outside of a mouthpiece lining paper that has a kind of surface that is made to resemble cork by being provided with stamped depressions. This effect is obtained by the lacquer coating penetrating less into the paper in the stamped, and therefore densified, regions than in the other regions. It therefore has a glossy effect in the depressions and a matt effect elsewhere.
WO 2009/027331 A2 shows a mouthpiece lining paper that has on the outside a coating comprising substances with a cooling effect. The substance with a cooling effect is applied with a carrier substance or solvent (carrier lacquer). This is nitrocellulose lacquer, since it has low resistance to moisture. It is thus possible to take in the substance with a cooling effect over the lips even when the applied coating with a cooling effect is covered by an additional coating with the carrier lacquer. In a configurational variant, the mouthpiece lining paper is already provided with the carrier lacquer before the application of the substance with a cooling effect. This achieves the effect that migration of the substance with a cooling effect into the filter of the cigarette during storage is reduced. It is disadvantageous that the lacquer that is used for the pretreatment of the mouthpiece lining paper is the same that is also used as a solvent of the substance with a cooling effect. As a result, there is migration of the substance with a cooling effect through the lacquer coating, especially in the presence of moisture. According to WO 2009/027331 A2, this migration through the lacquer coating is even required, to allow outward migration of the substance with a cooling effect to the lips of the smoker.